


All the Coffee

by crazycatt71



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Attempt at Humor, Clint Barton Bingo, Clint's Coffee Consumption, Coffee, Humor, M/M, nutritional facts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Steve thinks all the coffee Clint drinks isn't healthy. Clint sets him straight.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	All the Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> For the Clint Barton Bingo Birthday Bash  
> Square3 - coffee

Clint shuffled into the communal kitchen and collapsed on a stool at the breakfast bar, dropping his head to let his forehead thud on the counter.

“Want some coffee?” Steve asked.

“Am I breathing?” came the muffled reply.

“Sorry,” Steve chuckled, “forgot who I was talking to.”

Clint turned his head to give him a one-eyed glare that’s effect was totally ruined by his face being smooshed against the counter. He snatched the mug Steve held out to him and started gulping the contents. In less than a minute, held the empty mug out. Steve just stared at him; eyebrow arched in disapproval.

“You drink too much coffee.” He lectured. “All that caffeine can't be good for you.”

“Blasphemy!” Clint cried, clasping a hand to his brow dramatically. “Coffee is the nectar of the gods, it's nirvana in a mug, it is a blessed drink, it is the heavenly brew, it's, it's it's…” he stammered to a halt, staring at Steve, eyes wide, before whispering, “Coffee is life.”

“Just give him coffee, Stevie, so I don't have listen to anymore of this crap first thing in the morning.” Bucky groused as he came in.

“But…” Steve started.

“No buts, just coffee.” Bucky cut him off as he grabbed the coffee pot and filled Clint's mug himself.

“My hero.” Clint gushed as he happily slurped from his mug.

“It can't be healthy.” Steve stubbornly insisted.

Clint pulled out his phone and fiddled with it for several minutes while happily drinking coffee. A few seconds after he finished, Steve's phone dinged.

“I sent you some articles about the health benefits of coffee.” Clint told him.

Steve clicked on the link and began reading out loud.

“Can Improve Energy Levels and Make You Smarter:

Caffeine blocks an inhibitory neurotransmitter in your brain, which causes a stimulant effect. This improves energy levels, mood and various aspects of brain function.

Can help you burn fat:

Several studies show that caffeine can increase fat burning and boost your metabolic rate.

Can Drastically Improve Physical Performance:

Caffeine can increase adrenaline levels and release fatty acids from your fat tissues. It also leads to significant improvements in physical performance.”

He read the rest of the article to himself.

“Wow!” he said when he was finished. “I never realized how many diseases it can help prevent.”

“It has a lot of essential nutrients and it's an aphrodisiac.” Clint told him as he winked at Bucky.

“Now you're making stuff up.” Steve accused.

“Sware to Thor.” Clint said. “Read the next article.”

As he read, his ears turned pink and he smiled.

“That could explain a few things.” He said.

“What was that?” Bucky smirked.

“Never mind.” Steve grumbled, red faced.

“So, you'll admit coffee is good for me and I can have all the coffee?” Clint asked.

“Well, not all of it,” Steve replied, “you have to share with the rest of us so we can benefit too.”

“Fine.” Clint pouted.

Steve just shook his head and left the kitchen.

“Aphrodisiac uh?” Bucky asked, giving Clint a heated look.

Clint grinned and nodded.

“Then drink up, Buttercup,” Bucky told him as he poured him another cup, “cause I got plans.”

The article I got the benefits of coffee from

<https://www.healthline.com/nutrition/top-13-evidence-based-health-benefits-of-coffee>

The article that lists coffee as an aphrodisiac

<https://www.cosmopolitan.com/sex-love/advice/g1022/aphrodisiac-foods-0509/?slide=24>


End file.
